With the development of the processing technique and the requirement of the electronic products, it is a trend to continuously get high efficiency and small size for semiconductors. Therefore, the thermal dissipation issue is getting more and more important, particularly on the high power or high frequency elements.
Taking light emitted diodes (LED) as an example, although the LED products are applied popularly due to many advantages, such as energy saving, power saving, high efficiency and etc., the efficiency of light emitting for the LEDs is influenced by the temperature. Therefore, if the thermal energy generated by the LEDs can not be conducted out, the temperature of the LEDs would be thus raised, which influences the efficiency of light emitting, the stability and the lifetime of the LEDs.
Taking a central processing unit (CPU) as an example, if the CPU overheats over a long period of time, it would cause the lifetime of the CPU be reduced, and the operating performance and the stability thereof would be affected also.
In order to prevent the electronic elements from the influences and harms caused by the high temperature, it is a common and intuitive method to get started with the thermal dissipation of the electronic elements. It can effectively raise the high power characteristic of the elements to use the materials with high thermal dissipation ability as the thermal dissipation substrate, wherein the diamonds have the best thermal conductivity of 1000˜2500 W/Mk. The dissipation layer with the substrate made of diamonds can achieve a good thermal dissipation effect.
Although diamonds have the above advantages, the diamonds itself do not conduct electricity. In addition, there is a large difference between the hardness of diamonds and that of the substrate and the elements. Therefore, the difficulty of element cutting is increased.
Therefore the applicant attempts to deal with the above situation encountered in the prior art.